1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to an ejector device, more particular to an ejector device for an electrical connector.
2. The Prior Art
An ejector device is provided on an electrical connector for a mother board to eject a daughter board inserted therein for facilitating removal of the daughter board from the connector. Some conventional ejector device for an electrical connector are proposed in, for example, Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 81211475, 81212446, 81215780, 81216903, 83207437, 83213348 and 83217184, and U.S. Pat. Ser. Nos. 4,898,540, 4,975,073, 5,074,800, 5,106,315, 5,211,568, 5,302,133, 5,364,288 and 5,443,394. Some of these ejectors device, such as Taiwan Patent Application No. 81215780 and 83213348, and U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 5,443,394 have the problem that pivotal means of the respective ejector devices decreases the strength of both the ejector devices itself and the insulating housing of the electrical connector. The others of the above-mentioned ejector devices either have the problem that a pivotal shaft of the ejector device is liable to escape from pivotal holes formed on the insulating housing of the electrical connector or that a pushing lever is liable to break due to low strength thereof.
Hence, there is a need for an ejector device for an electrical connector which can overcome the mentioned-above problems of the conventional ejector devices.